White Mage of Fiore
by AzureKing
Summary: Zeref the most evil and cruel wizard alive in his time, who isolated himself from the world to prevent death. Now after five years of sleeping for a seal to activate. He learns that his promise to his sister figure to look after her son if she had a untimely demise. Zeref now will take care of a child name Naruto to the next Wizard of life...the White Mage of Fiore. Powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo, my loyal slaves of my mystic stories...okay 2 seconds of being an asshole is done. So, now I bring out this incredibly rare story that's completely original! Naruto...being...raised by Zeref! To make things clear Zeref is going to be a neutral character that doesn't take sides...for now until the manga reveals more. But, this is way before the canon Fairy Tail, and the main flow of the story will come soon during a certain arc...wink wink.**_

_**The harem is as followed **_Naruto_X _Mavis Vermillion _X_ Fem Acnologia –Zora–_X _Flare Corona _X _Minerva _X_ Ultear Milkovich_X_ Meredy _X_ Kagura___**X **_Eclair (Fairy Tail Movie)

_**Good eh? I just took all of the rare pairings and say 'Mega suck it!' (Whoever guess which character that says that earns 3 questions to this story! Just PM me NOT IN YOUR REVIEW. HINT...a motorcycle crude person from a cool anime about fighting!) so please enjoy and sorry if the plot will be hard ro understand at first. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

A man in black robes was sleeping… "Hmmm…"He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. His eyes open to look around the forest he was in… "Water…" he gets up rather lazily as he went to fulfill his need to quench his thirst. He walks and notices the area around him. The male smiles gently as he looks at the back of his left hand that the kanji for 'Hope'. "Thank you…imouto." He whispers gently and found a clean pond. The boy slowly drinks the fresh water. It tasted sweet as honey and smooth as silk.

"I see that you're awake to the land of the living…Zeref." The dark teen sees a young girl with very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also is going barefoot letting the ground touch her feet.

Zeref nods, "Yes, Kushina-chan was able to nullify my leaks of my power, even if I lose control." He explains to the young girl and shows her the kanji on his hand. "See? The Seal is actually microscopic that is made up from hundreds and hundreds of seals connecting and strengthening the main one."

The young girl looks deeply into the seal to see indeed that seal was being strengthen by many other ones, "So, I take that you gain complete control of your powers?" she asked.

Zeref sighs in shame, "Unfortunately not, my episodes are now gone but the ability to control my magic is still impossible…unless I take off this seal and let anger be my controller." He was crying at this point, he wish he can control his powers then perhaps…PERHAPS…he can fix his wrongs in life.

The blond haired girl nods, "Well, I guess everything can be perfect. Still it's good to see you smile once more…when it's not about you dying." She giggles as the teen nods.

"Mavis…how long was I asleep?" Zeref asked kindly.

"…" The girl looks away from her friend.

"Mavis…" The teen restated his question.

"Five years…"

Zeref face becomes shock, "Truly?" he spoke in fear.

"Indeed, I will not jest with your emotions my friend." The fairy girl spoke and saw deep sadness in his heart.

"I need to go back…to the Elemental Nations. At once!" He said as his little friend.

The girl narrows her eyes, "Zeref…though I have allowed you to stay at my island for many decades out of pity, don't forget that I will need to why you are in such a rush to leave."

"I need to see of my godson is alive." He quickly said and runs to his location at once with Mavis trailing after him hovering and passing though objects like a ghost.

Mavis stares at the dark male, "You never told about anything of the like, nor even spoke about this godson you speak of."

"I'll tell you everything once we go through it." He promises her as they reach a waterfall. "But, I need to go to Uzu and sort some things out."

Mavis sighs as she nods, "_Oh Sacred Waterfall of Worlds. I beg of you to show me the home of chakra!"_ she chanted as the water split and showed a destroyed village. "Zeref, I will allow you to accompany me to the journey to the village hidden in leafs. "

The male nods and walks ahead… "I shall comply as long as this seal shall hold my anger."

The two walk passed the waterfall not noticing a young woman with a black cloak over her body. "…Bastard…"

The two arrived to the ruins of the village; Mavis looks around and saw kunai's, shurikens, skeletons around her…

…

…

…

"EEEHHHH!" she cries and runs all over the place scared out of her wits. "GRAVEYARD! WE IN A DEAD PLACE! AHHHHHHH!" she yells as she tried to continue to run. But, Zeref grabs her dress from the collar. "I CHANGE MY MIND I WANT TO GO BACK TO TENROUJIMA NOW!" she complains as her friend sweatdrops at this sudden change in attitude.

"You do realize that you dead as well?" he deadpans at crocodile tears she was using to convince him to leave. "How'd you become a **Fairy Tactician** is beyond me."

"Oi, just because I'm really really smart doesn't mean I can't get scared!" she cries (fake tears) again.

"I really don't care…help move this dead guy from this door. I really need to get more muscles." He complains as Mavis helped him moving the dead body of the door and showed a creepy hallway. "There now we need to go to Mito-chan's room and get that…" he looks behind himself to see the **Fairy Tactician **fainted with foam in her mouth. "Again…how the name of Sage of Six path's she become a legendary strategist?" he wonders and went to the room by himself. He notice the paintings were in great condition, "Ah, Mito-chan if only I never took that pledge to stop killing maybe…just maybe Uzu would still be here…" he cries in sadness as he was tackled from behind by Mavis!

"DO LEAVE ME ALONE OUTSIDE! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A SCARY MOVIE BEFORE?! YOU DON'T EVER LET THE CUTE GIRL BE BY HERSELF!" She clings to the male who looks at you with deadpans eyes before her makes the girl let him go.

"Gomen, gomen…we here anyway." He pointed to the room that was empty as only one skeleton was there. "Ah, my old friend…" he saw the necklace that he made for her a long time ago when she was a child… "Mavis looks around this room to if there's an orb…not Lacrima but still has some energy in it."

"G-got it!" she pulls it from a closet that had another skeleton in it.

Zeref smiles and pats her head to calm her down. "Arigatou. Now this will helps us know the face and name of the child I shall take care of." His left hand glowed blue as he touches the sphere to make glow white as snow. "I, Zeref…_*sigh*_ Kurashiki demand to learn how many Uzumaki's are left in this world." The orb glows red and a 35 number appeared in the orb. "My god…there were over at least ten times this amount of clan members." He whispers as Mavis lowered her head. "Alright, now I ask is Kushina Uzumaki…alive?"

…

…

…

The orb turns black, "No…she's dead." He places the orb on the bed and sighs before taking the orb once more in his hand. "Is the child of Kushina Uzumaki…alive?"

The orb turns white as it showed a blond haired boy with fox-like whiskers on his face. He was wearing a orange sweater that was a bit big for his body and black shorts. "So this is-"

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mavis screams so loud that a certain village in stone thought that a certain pink-haired family was coming to their home! "HE'S CUTE! LOOK HIS LIKE A CHIBI FOX!" she takes the orb from Zeref who could only blink at the rapid movement of the ghost.

"Mavis…"

"AW, I GOING TO DRESS YOU UP IN DIFFERENT OUTFITS! AND KISS YOU EVERY MORNING AND BEDTIME!" she shouts as she kiss the image.

Zeref eyes twitch violently and gain a tick-mark, "Oi, Mavis…"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU INTO A CUTE TOY! OH, MAYBE GET SOME HONEY AND WHIP CREAM-"

"Okay, going to stop this now before the writer changes this to M-rated…" Zeref looks around to see a baseball bat. He picks it up and read a note next to it. '_Dear Zeref if you are here and need of a blunt object please use this…and also get me a great-grand son! Dear future Mito, if Hashirama cheats on you, use this bat to bash his head in and kill the whore he is sleeping with.'_ Zeref sweat drop at this. '_Old friend, this must be the time when you were carrying his child…or that time of month again. Female Uzumaki's are scary as they are funny with their pranks.' _He thought as he saw Mavis nose bleeding and continues to say more disturbing things. His clothes instantly were covered in light as he was now wearing a baseball outfit. He had the number 400 on his back and was chewing on gum; he hits his bat on the ground. "Oi Mavis?" he asked as he lifts his bat and started to swing.

"Yes?"

_BAMMM!_

Zeref smiles to himself as the girl was flying through the sky, "I say that was a homerun!" he chuckles at his little prank and saw the girl came flying back in great speed!

However…her head was in the opposite direction…Zeref cheeks puff out and look like he was struggling not to laugh. Mavis places her hands on her head and quickly snap it into place, "Alright, I deserve that one." She sighs and looks at the orb once more and notice Zeref getting ready to make it two in a row. "I promise not to ogle the image anymore!" The male nods and returns to his gentle look and black robes. "Now, besides this cutie of kid…what's the name of Fairy Tail is happening here?"

Zeref nods, "I believe it's time I told you why we have entered into this world…Acnologia…stop hiding now." He looks to the door to see a cloak figure from the waterfall looking at them. "Why are you here?"

"Tch, because I need some help to be hidden away for a few years. The dragons are after me and so are the annoying and worthless ningin." She spoke as she enters the room.

Mavis smiles at the girl, "and so you come to ask me to let you stay?"

The cloak figure gains a dark cloud over her head, "Hai…to think I would asking a little girl to hide me…the Queen of all Dragons…the Dragon of the Apocalypse asking for help!" she curses and kicks the skeleton of Mito. "And I have _some_ honor not to invade a person's living space, I've deicide to join you two on whatever you're looking for."

Zeref nods and walks towards the closet, "Do what you will...Zora."

Acnologia glares at Zeref, "I told you never to call by that name again! I'm Acnologia not that damn weak human!" her cloak burst apart from her energy. Reveling her chocolate delicious skin that might melt away from creamy and shiny completion it showed the world. Her upper body only had a halter-type armor breastplate top with a slim pants that hug her slender legs. Her sholders and arms showed blue tattoos and her haired was black as it can be almost unnaturally so and was silky smooth to reflect the moonlight. All in all...she looks like a goddess.

Mavis sighs, "Acnologia, please calm down."

The goddess-like woman huffs, "Fine, only because I want to."

Zeref looks at her sadly, "Forgot my rudeness...sister. We need to go to Konoha."

Mavis looks back the brother of Zora, "You never explain to me what the heck is happening here."

Zeref nods as he walks down to the hallway and went to a dead end. "Fellow me." he places his hand and made blue energy and made the wall shift to the side. He looks behind himself to see the two girls right behind walking (for Mavis floating) him. "I originally came to this world to find a permanent solution to control my power or at least seal forever." The group reach another dead end before he repeated the process to the previous door.

Acnologia gains a confuse look, "I thought you already gain a solution to your problem?"

Zeref nods, "But, after a few centuries-" he stops to see a gaint door with the Gothic version of Z on it. He opens the door and pushed it to show a beautiful room decorated with paintings of tailed beasts! "Before that happen I made a mistake and almost destroy this world." He pointed to the end of the room that showed a book that said 'The Book of Zeref Monster's, Last Volume.'

Acnologia eyes widen as she instantly appeared in front of the book, "My god! This your Demon lord, Guardian Hybrids, and E.N.D. Ritualsl? You sworn on mother's grave that you never write them down! YOU GAVE YOUR WORD, YOU SON OF BITCH! MAMA WOULD NEVER ALLOW THIS!" she yells as beats her fist to his chest. She glares at him, "Why?!"

Zeref shook his head, "Out of anger of humanity when we were kids...the wars..." he pulled her off his body. "Mavis look at the last page." the girl nods and sees a Ten tailed monstrosity with a disturbing eye. "My last creation...Shinju...or to everyone here...the Juubi."

Zora was disturbed by the name, "You force the Dark and White Arts to create such a thing!?"

The teen nods,"Yes, I created the most destructive monster that completely outclassed E.N.D. and was the reason that I spent most of my life here in this world."

Mavis read the first chapter aloud, "Chapter 1: empty world..."

Zeref started to walk again and grab a scroll, "I'll be right back, I'm going to see if there's anything I can find to give to my Godson."

Zora looks to see a portrait of her brother and a man with eyes that had a ripple pattern. "This all seems very hard to understand...she looks at the painting to see her brother smile, "Though very interesting..."

CHAPTER END

_AK: Pretty good huh? Yup, Zeref created the Juubi *La Gasp* but why!? Because, *murmurs* interesting right? Anyways the next chapter will have Zeref entering Konoha...and trust me...some heads will be rolling when he founds out what's been going on how his Godson is been treated! Now, tell me did I do good on the three characters? Zeref was especially hard for me to portray, since he wants death and seems a bit emotionally unstable. Mavis was a bit tricky as well but not as much as Zeref. She acted like a child, but still can be a serious leader with amazing strategies along with her powerful magic. And yes she is a bit of pedophile because I can make her one and it seems fun! Think about Mavis chasing after Naruto and giving him sweet innocent kisses...lucky bastard! Oi, Zeltrech of you reading from another dimension then take to the dimension where I can be with my Fairy hime!_

_***Coughs* sorry about that. And lastly, Acnologia was the easiest to work with. Since, she has the same mental mindset as Gilgamesh in Fate series. Also, she'll have some Erza cute moments to make her more likeable! **_

Here's a preview of the next chapter,

_Zeref teeth grated seeing the Uzumaki shrine in such a pitiful state, "I must retrieve the Shinigami mask." after taking it he notices a blond boy running from a angry mob! "NARUTO!"_

_Acnologia looks at the boy who was badly injured, "Weak..." she curse at Naruto. But, something made her feel warmness in her cheeks. She trace the whisker marks on his face touching very carefully as she was now above the boy her eyes clouded wirh desire. She cups his face and forcefully took his first kiss...it was not possible. The Dragon Queen is falling for a human...a child!_

_Mavis stretches her hand to blond bandage boy, "Hi-ya, I'm Mavis! Want to be friends?" she asked kindly as Naruto started to cry! "Did I do something wrong?"_

_I'm happy to finally make a friend!" he yells in happiness. And started play with her but everything stops a bandage old man steps in front of them. _

_Your first mistake was making me forget the value of life! The second mistake was thinking to use my powers to make a fake peaceful world...but the worst one was trying to take my Godson into a weapon...REPENT DANZO!* and just in that moment Danzo knew that this man was something that God's would tremble if they did what he did...before dying himself. _

_Zeref smiles at his Godson as he brought him to place of residence, "Naruto, this shall be your home."_

_The boy shyly nods and saw Mavis with Zora talking to each other. "Uncle Zeref?"_

_The immortal man nods his head while carrying his sister's son, "What is it?"_

_"Can you teach me how to use that weird jutsu?" he asked quietly hoping that the manwill not abandon him for stating that question. _

_Zeref stops as he saw __Acnologia and Mavis, "No that can never be taught by anyone again...but" he saw Naruto curious face, "I will teach you a better version of my power...One of the two Origin Magics...White Arts...Life Magic."_

_**Stop! And that's the end of that little preview of the next chapter! Anyway after the chapter is will Naruto would learn his magic. **_

_**Here's a list of his magic, **_

_**Life Magic: The ability to create life and save lives by using old forbidden and lost magic by the user's will.**_

_**Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic: A dragon slayer power that element is energy making the user eat all types of magic to regain their strength. **_

_**Death Magic: The most deadliest magic known to Zeref. It is known to be uncontrollably, but maybe under one who has learned the legendary White Arts magic can truly wield it.**_

_**Ice-Maker Magic Static and Dynamic: the ability to mold ice into living and non-living attacks. **_

_**Maguilty Sense:**_ _The ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well_.

_**Fairy Origin Magic: Mavis unique spells that are known as true magic. Fairy Magic that consumes huge portions of magic energy to use. This magic varies from Offensive, Defensive, and Supportive magic.**_

_**Uzumaki Kenjutsu: A type of swordplay that allows the user to work perfectly with magic and swordsmanship together. Not much can be said on this style exce9t Zeref taught Kushina and Mito Uzumaki this sword style revealing that this is his fighting style but adapted into their version.**_

_**Buji Take-Over: Zeref contacts the Buji from within the Jinchuriki and allows both to make a connection to make a cloak form. They are three forms, Demon Cloak, Buji Cloak, and finally Full Buji mode. **_

_**I hope this will make you stay around for more chapters! Ja ne and if you don't review you Mavis cry!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, i seroiusly don't know what happen with the I replacning Naruto. I look over my orignal work it was fine. Maybe it just did that when i upload it?

Anyway, i fixed it, so sorry for that. And i gave a small preview of the next chapter

AzureKing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AK: WHOO, Long time no see everyone! A new update upon White Mage of Fiore! Anyway, nothing change in the harem or anything…slow news day how…except…FAIRY TAIL ANIME IS BACK BITCHES! And i made a cool picture of the story it's basically FFII Minwu with blond hair but it so matches the title! So let's get some answers well answered!  
**_

meowy1986: _**This is WAY before the **__**Tenroujima arc. But when it will be that arc it Naruto will be 12 or 13.**_

Insanemaelstorm: _**Haha, nice idea but unfortunately this the last chapter in the Elemental Nation for a LONG time.**_

eniox27: _**Yeah, I thought why not give Zeref a chance in the spotlight. Yay for hot fem Acnologia (Zora I hope you like this chapter! And Mavis is a bit pervy as a certain frog sage haha! And the harem thanked Jebest4781 for the uber-rare harem.**_

_**Anyway if you all have questions, ideas, suggestions, or requests on a certain girl for the harem (note: you need to make argument if you really want a certain girl to join only two slots can be filled and no Erza, Mira, Cana or Lucy too much of those.) leave it in your review or PM me.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

The trio of Zeref, Mavis, and Zora continue to walk down on a bridge from Wave to their destination. Mavis who was floating by her old friend Zeref smiles at what he did a few hours ago, "Sugoi! I didn't know that you can do other magic besides Death and Sealing!"

The teen whose actually hundreds of years old smiles back, "Hmm, actually it wasn't magic. It was chakra."

Zora looks at her brother with curiosity in her goddess-like beauty, "Chakra?"

Zeref nods as he took out a container of tea mix with milk and honey, "It this part of the world…it will be the equivalent of **Eternano**, as you know is the reason for my Death magic, Mavis's Fairy Origin Magic…and your formerly known Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic." The male's stated as he drank the sweet, delicious liquid. "Oh my, remind to come back here to buy of this stuff." He requested as he chug the whole thing down as Mavis pouted.

"Must be nice to eat and drink!" The Fairy Tactician of her famous guild, Fairy Tail, said as she had dark cloud over her head.

Zora sighs heavily, '_Why must I be with these two children?_' Although she doesn't realize that she was happy to tag along.

Zeref sees the road to lead to the leaf village and looks at the sky. The sun was about to set allow him and his two companions to do a simple hit-and-run sort rescue mission. "Acnologia, Mavis…Trans-OM." He stated as the two girls nod seriously. They bodies started to shine a pinkish-red hue as lines began to make crimson-red runes all over their bodies. "Now." They all jump into the sky practically flying in the air. They were already above the city of Konoha as their bodies returned from the strange power.

Zora looks at the immortal ghost child, "Hey, you mind casting a spell to hide our bodies and sound?"

Mavis smiles as she started to take a deep breath, "_De Hida et sudarium, Somnium. _(Latin for Hide, shroud, dream) _Omnino, Tacita, nox _(Latin for Quite, Soundless, Night)" The three bodies become in enshrouded with magic so they became transparent and another to make their footsteps almost nonexistent. They landed on the village with no sound coming from them.

Zora actually smiles at this feat, "Heh, I guess for a ghost you not _that_ useless after all." She said to the childish ghost.

"BOO!" she stuck out her tongue and pull her bottom left eyelid to mock her goddess-like friend!

"What's wrong? Still jealousy you can't have these?" Zora cupped her breasts which were EE cups that somehow defied gravity and were perky and standing at attention like a soldier in line.

"M-M-MOHH!" Mavis runs (flies) away from the embarrassment that her loli body can't compete with Zora's.

Zeref gives a deadpanned look, "Really?"

His sister laughs at her little victory as they walk in direction where another graveyard was around them. "So what are we looking for?"

She stops as she looks at her brother who stops walking, "Brother?"

Zeref teeth grated seeing the Uzumaki shrine in such a pitiful state, "I must retrieve the Shinigami mask." He rushed inside to see almost a dozen other masks in the room. "First Hokage, I thought you were a childish idiot, you can be genius."

After he said that his sister calm walking in the room, "Wow, that's a lot of demonic masks."

"It's not demons, its Oni mostly like Ogres or trolls in their mythology. Ah, here it is." He pulls a purple Oni mask with white horns. "As Mito said before I left the most best hiding spot is a tree in a forest."

"Huh?" Zora accidently slip a noise of confusion.

"It's an expression, if you want to hide a rare weapon then place it where many lookalike weapons there and it will be well hidden." He informed his sister, "At least that's how it goes."

"Whatever, let's get out of here I fear it might fall on us!"

Zeref grits his teeth again, "It wouldn't be a problem if these damn hypocrites kept their promise to honor the Uzu's." He said in anger, "That village treated me like a human not some kind of weapon or god! It was the most humanly village compare to this dirty rathole."

Zora gave a worried look as the symbol of Hope on his brother hand become dark and started to become the kanji for 'Despair'. "Hey, don't worry…as long as _you_ always honor them, then this village can go to hell for all you care.

"I suppose…" Zeref stops as his eyes notices a blond boy running from an angry mob! "Naruto!" he yells knowing the name that his honorary sister Kushina told him before falling asleep for five years! He ran towards to the boy as his energy flared up to the point that the Shinju was a child compare to his anger! Fortunately for the people here it bypasses the means of human levels so they don't know his anger since it was the equivalent of God's!

He stares at the mob that was in a small circle cheering and laughing, "KILL THE DEMON! WE'RE GOING TO AVENGE THE-"

"**_Drop…Dead_**!" Zeref voice was astonishingly soft but the second he said that command…all of the mob literality drop dead. "Foolish human who can't tell the difference between a container and its substance doesn't deserve to live among others." He walks up to a child who was beaten and bleeding he covers his mouth to stop the upcoming bile that was threatening to out from witnessing such tragedy on a child no more than five. "My God…Kushina…I will not blame you for condemning me to hell after I die or even purgatory…I should have came here…I should have…"

Mavis instantly appeared in front of her friend sharing the same feeling as him but worse since her guild were close like actually blood family. "_Salvum fac, et sana, et mpregnat sanitatem_ (Save, Heal, and recover). Zeref do not worry about him. My magic shall fix any broken bones, internal damage and his organs."

The teen nods as he felt a familiar presence. His eyes turn red from his anger reaching its peak, his demeanor completely ready for killing and his seal changed to into Despair. "How dare you show yourself…Sarutobi!"

An elderly man was in front of the trio (Zora arrived a few seconds before the old man) with two men in black wearing masks of animals. "Z-Z-Zeref-sama! You're awake; please let me explain what happen!"

"Trash…you dare speak to me as if you can condone you mistakes. Die!" He lets his hand but the two men react to that.

"_FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!_" They shoot out two medium sized balls of flames at the man.

Zeref growls as he made hand signs so fast that Sarutobi can't even tell much he was going to make, "_Six Path Style of Ninjutsu: Sacred Water of Cancelation._" The two fireballs instantly disappeared from the world as only Zeref stood with his red blood eyes hungry for lives.

"But HOW!?" The silver-haired dog-mask wearing man yelled.

_**Play Fairy Tail OST: Labyrinth of Time**_

Zeref lefts his left arm showing blue chakra as it usually form as a growing flame…"Chakra…" then his right which held water in a form of a wave that was about to collapse, "and captured Water from **Water God Slayer Magic. **By combining, two separate energies into a new form as _True Ninjutsu_. I created an area that only water can be use…use lightning and everything in the immediate area will kill everyone…earth just turns into mud…fire will be impossible to start in the moist environment…Wind can barely be sharpen, when the water can be solidified into orbs of ice which will block them…and only the user can use water."

The two men in masks started to sweat…they knowing that the man is now the only one to use chakra. They weren't about to give up until Zora stood next to her kin and sighs, "I wasn't going to help but…_Dragon Metamorphosis_." Her body started to develop black scales and her eyes turn completely white as snow. Her teeth sharpen to fangs and her back spouted black wings, "Listen you pricks…mess with Zeref you facing the Dragon of the Apocalypse."

Mavis stood as well her eyes has a ring of darkness around them with an empty look, "You let a child get harm and not give proper punishment? Unforgiveable, you don't deserve a second chance!" Her lithe body started to glow into a golden shower of light.

_**End song**_

Sarutobi got on his knees and put his forehead in the ground, "PLEASE, AT LEAST LET ME TAKE NARUTO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

The three look at each other and nod, "No, you get the council…we're taking care of Naruto's wounds."

"But-"

SHING!

The man wearing a turtle mask was strike down by Acnologia by ring in half with her arm that has three claws! "Anymore objections?"

The third Hokage knew that these three people weren't in the mood to be denied. "Understood…"

Zeref looks at Naruto who just sleeping in his body totally healed from the pain that dead mob did to him. "Mavis…thanks you."

The girl nods but sighs, "Unfortunately, he is still a child so I have to make only first-aid like treatment so I might have to this a few more times. But, we can't bring Naruto with us to the meetin-"

"I'll be going alone…" the master of Death Magic declares.

Mavis eyes widen, "What? But-"

"Please…I don't you to see…what I'm going to have to…" he left without another word. Mavis stood there with an empty but sad expression.

"Zora…we're going to wait around here."

In the Council room

An old man, who walks with a cane looks at Sarutobi. "Sarutobi, why have you called the council in this time of night?" He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. The old man has had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces.

The old man glares at the man, "Danzo…you and the others have seal Konoha's fate."

Danzo only visible eye widen, "Are we under attack?"

Sarutobi looks scare as his tan face slightly pales, "No…but you so going to wish we were." In an almost comically deadpanned tone when he talk back.

And the door opens revealing Fiore greatest Black Mage, "Sarutobi…despite the situation…thank you for doing this and also it's quite good to see you grow so well." The teen said as he let the old man smile at the statement.

Zeref nods as he looks at the room, "Civilians? I thought being Hokage, was a dictatorship government?"

Sarutobi nods to his confusion, "Konoha has grown quite large since the First and Second times, Zeref-sama. The people of the civilian council were established, when I wanted to know the opinions of economy."

Zeref scoffs, "If you ask me that have to be a great miscalculation. Then again most Professor make one eventually." Zeref was smiling at Sarutobi reaction from being embarrassed from his sensei's _sensei_ praise.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT COMMENT AT US?!" One pink haired woman dress in skimpy outfit screeches at Zeref.

"You stay silent Haruno!" Sarutobi yells back at the woman which shocks everyone at his reaction. Even when the council makes a comment like that he would stay calm.

Zeref chuckles, "People who wouldn't take arms and hide from battles don't have permission to speak." The teen's simple made the rest yell at him before he opens his eyes, "I said SILENCE!"

Shikaku eyes widen, "Black robes, Red eyes with single black single circle that line thin...Zeref...If I may be so bold to ask...are you Zeref of the Dark Path the same one who made jutsu's?"

_**Play Fairy Tail OST : Zeref's Melancholy**_

Zeref nods, "Yes, I am that same Zeref. The one who help the Sage of the Six Paths control the Juubi, created ideas for jutsu's, and...One of the original founders of Konoha and Uzu."

Tsume sniff the air and shivers, "Dear Kami, I can actually smell a scent from the Kuro flower from him!"

The Pink-haired woman glares at the alpha female of the Inuzuka clan, "What does that mean?!"

"That flower was extinct from the First Hokage generation; it was all healing herb that can cure any illness."

Zeref shrugs, "It's not extinct...you just need my blood as it nourishment. But I'm not here to discuss plants, but my former home."

Danzo was smiling like a child who was about to be spoiled during Christmas, "And so you return to the place you come home to help become stronger. Well, since you left us during many times of need we want composition and best way is to impregnate-"

Zeref glares at the man with so much hate that it froze the war hawk, "I suggest you shut up boy. I rather see this place burn down to the ground then offer any help. You all are pathetic; you don't respect your former allies or heroes! YOU ALL SICKEN ME, BECAUSE THE VILLAGE I WORK HARD ON HAS BECOME A DEN OF BLACK MARKETS AND POWER HUNGRY BIGOTS!" he yells his hatred for that the village let happen.

Danzo stood up, "How dare WE? You have no right to speak after disappearing, almost all of shinobi wars!"

Zeref took a step forward, "Boy, I'll tell you this...pick a fight with me...and your value in life will be naught! And when Konoha was made and led by your First Hokage, I left to go to my home where they treated me like a human being not as some all mighty shinobi."

Sarutobi raise his KI, "Danzo stand down. Zeref want do you want?"

"To take my Godson to my home and raise him."

Danzo looks at the teen, "And why do we care if you want to take some child away."

Sarutobi sighs, "Danzo he's going to take Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?! Then no! The boy must stay here for the village as a weapon." No sooner than he said those words the room was cold as ice!

...

...

...

...

...

Zeref begins swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little (pinky) and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, Zeref is surrounded by a dark aura. "Your first mistake was making me forget the value of life! The second was thinking to use my powers to make a fake peaceful world...But the worst mistake was trying to make my godson into a weapon...REPENT DANZO!"

A single line of dark aura solidified and become a single spear as it pierced his head though no physical wound was there the man was dead as the silence. Zeref took deep breaths in order to calm his angry for using Death Magic and to block the desire to kill more. After his seal was able to support him by sealing his magic once more except for the deep sleep,

_**End Song**_

Sarutobi sighs as his old rival and friend sealed his fate from speaking to the one who gave the era of shinobi chakra, "Zeref...though I would have let you take Naruto with no questions asked, however Jiraiya-"

"Sarutobi, you know as well as I do that man had no true reason to watch my godson since he has that spy network to work with. I would never let that perverted man have a chance to rise into another version of him. I already made a mistake for letting that I brat to married to my little rose."

"*Coughs* Siscon! *Coughs*" Sarutobi expertly hides his word making Zeref unnoticed his insult.

"I'm going now! If anyone has a problem with that, I dare any of you to attack." The man summons two monsters with demonic armor.

Sarutobi sighs, "Zeref-sama, I only asked that you let Naruto train in chakra out respect for Mito and Kushina-chan."

"I have already have planned on teaching and will give my abilities along with something stronger." The teen left as his presence hanged as if was a scent. "Also, Sarutobi may you and your family gain peaceful days."

_In Uzu, with Mavis, Zora, and Naruto_

Zora who was still in her dragon-hybrid form was cracking her neck, after moving from almost ten days worth of foot travel with a single human child on her back, "Shit...I have to start getting used to this body, if I'm going to hide from the world for a few years."

Mavis smirks innocently, "Maybe you're fat from not exercising from the years on sitting on you large butt!"

Zora smirks with mischief, "Better than your flat loli one!" she bended over showing her perfect rear end that made Mavis pout knowing she lost again this round. Zora body returns to normal with some blood spots, "My body can't take a rapid shift change or less I get injured quickly."

Mavis nods, "It still rather impressive that you can shift your forms almost instantly then what you told me that it took a half a century to shift back!" she would have continued to speak if the boy who was waking up. She smiles as she comically was putting on make-up and when she tried to powdered her face the powder puff went though her porcelain, silky face.

The boy saw the two girls and screams, "NO PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO BUY SOMETHING TO EAT!" he runs into the corner of the room hoping that the two females won't hurt him.

Zora stood there was flabbergasted, she knew that Jinchuriki were hated but for the child to fear his own kind to this extent. The woman took a step forward and saw the boy eyes widen in fear while begging for kami to save him. Mavis touch her friends shoulder and walked though she admits after centuries of floating is difficult. When she reaches to the blonde child she took his hands, "Hi~ my name is Mavis Vermillion! What's yours?"

The boy stop crying and only look at Mavis, "N-N-Naruto...U-Uzumaki...Mavis-chan."

The girl cheek blushes from the familiar suffix, "Maelstrom and Whirlpools, it really pretty name!"

Naruto smiles with hope in his young eyes, "Really? Other kids say my name is weird."

Mavis nods to confirm her answer and continues to talk with her little new friend for a while until Zeref appeared in front of the team, "I'm back."

Naruto held Mavis hand as she whispered sweet words of comfort to the child, "Ano...a-are you Zeref-san?"

The man crouches down to look at eye level with his honorary sister son, "I am Zeref...Naruto I'm not sure if you know this but I was your mothers brother in a way. So I'm going to adopt you...that is, if you want to."

I nods so fast Zeref place a hand on his head or it might fall off "Can...Can...I call...you...tou-san?"

Zeref felt his heart fly from the emotion of happiness and pride filling his empty heart. However, "Gomen, your biological father...hmm...has that title. But you may call me Nii-san."

Naruto smiles, "Okay!"

Zeref smiles as he hugs Naruto but eyes widen as his mind saw many images of the future.

* * *

_Naruto was fifteen years old as he had a girl with long red hair behind as he faced a demonic monster in front of him! "DO WHAT YOU WILL TO ME! BUT I SHALL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY FRIEND FLARE!" He had a shield made from a strange rock as it resembles the shape of a kite or rather a cross. His shield glow black and white as Naruto's hand held a golden double-edge sword that shine like a star! "NOW COME I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE WIELDER OF LOKI'S SHIELD OF ABSOLUTE DEFENSE AND ARTURIA PENDRAGON'S EXCALIBUR THE SWORD OF PROMISE VICTORY!" He yells with pride as he charges to the monster to protect his friend_

* * *

_Another scene came with a fourteen year Naruto under a waterfall with girl, with long black hair with two buns on top of her head, standing beside him, "Minerva to master the territory magic you must taste and feel the land, to bathe and drink the water, hear the winds, shroud yourself in darkness, and walk in light." He said as the girl started to dance and I put a hand on her waist and her shoulder. "Led the world into a path of your choice and embrace the magical dance towards perfection." He then bit the girl left ear sensually as the girl moans loudly. _

* * *

_Another comes with I holding a pink-haired girl, "Meredy, I love you and Ultear too much to choose one." He made the girl look at him as her peak her lips in a simple chaste kiss. _

_"Then take us both Naruto." A woman with ebony hair came and hugged him from behind, "We agreed to let you have as much love."_

_Naruto looks towards the sky, "But do I can have this selfish chance? I have stain my hands in darkest blood know to mankind."_

_Meredy held a tighter grip, "But Hades and Rai try to make you into a weapon for destruction and to make Zeref join them."_

_"If anything we're the ones who don't deserve your love...but please let just heal one others pain and suffering with love." She said as her clothes fell to the ground and let the cold air nipped her body. As her Meredy did the same action. "Please, let us heal your heart."_

* * *

_The next vision was I in front of a campfire with a girl by his side, wearing a white uniform similar to a military outfit. "Naruto-dono, Arigatou...for teaching me how to use your family sword techniques. I...I...Thank you for your time and kindness."_

_Naruto uses his katana to move some unburned pieces of wood into the flames, "Kagura, my family style was made to stop acts of violence…if you wish to continue to hunt for Jellal then you might want to learn to adapt that style to something into hatred…" He stood up, "Kagura…I decided to cut my ties of a neutral party…and choosing the life of Holy White Mage Meister…even the world should reject me…I keep on fighting to protect the weak…until I'm punish for taking Hades life…and if I should stray from my path then I shall take my own life…until we next meet Kagura…please wait for me."_

* * *

Zeref eyes narrowed but smiles at the child, "Let us go to Tenroujima…to our home." Smiling at his nephew's future and the love he'll gain.

Mavis spoke another long chant approximately twenty words. The waterfall that allowed the three to enter Uzu and the Elemental Nation open to show a forest.

Zeref smiles at his Godson as he brought him to place of residence, "Naruto, this shall be your home."

The boy shyly nods and saw Mavis with Zora talking to each other about supplies and food for the two immortals and the child. "Zeref-nee-san?"

The immortal man nods his head while carrying his sister's son, "What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to use that weird jutsu?" he asked quietly hoping that the man will not abandon him for stating that question.

Zeref stops as he saw Acnologia and Mavis looking at him, "No, that can never be taught by anyone again...unless" he saw Naruto's curious face, "I will teach you it and a better version of that power...One of the two Legendary Origin Magic's...White Arts...Life Magic…and Black Arts…Death Magic"

Naruto smiled not caring the meaning of the words or how heavily they weigh, "I'll make you proud!"

_End Chapter_

_**AK: Hope you like it the chapter!**_

_**Here's an update on Naruto's Magic, the new additional info will be **__Italic._

**_White Arts -Life Magic-: The ability to create life and save lives by using old forbidden and lost magic by the user's will. _**_It is stated that a master level _White Mages_ can summon ancient heroes and legends to protect his journey._

**_Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic(?): A dragon slayer power that element is energy making the user consumed any and all types of magic to regain their strength. _**_Though Zora is a hybrid this may also affect the wizard who will gain her magic and most likely lead to either a new generation or even a type of Dragon Slayer category. _

**_Black Arts -Death Magic-: The most deadly magic known to Zeref. It is known to be uncontrollably, but maybe under one who has learned the legendary White Arts magic can truly wield it._**_This magic also can create demonic monsters and hybrid monsters that will listen and become loyal to the caster. They say if a master of Light fuses with the Dark Arts together can become a savior…or destroyer of lives._

**_Ice-Maker Magic Static and Dynamic: the ability to mold ice into living and non-living attacks. _**

**_Maguilty Sense:_** _**The ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well**_**. **_A master of this category of magic may also share to other the caster own unique magic._

**_Fairy Origin Magic: Mavis unique spells that are known as true magic. Fairy Magic, which allows the user to consumed huge portions of magic energy to use. This magic varies from Offensive, Defensive, and Supportive magic. _**_Though only Mavis never wanted an heir to her magic because of the greatest spell in her special source of magic called…_ _Sacrifice. It was the reason that she died, she used this power to protect her guild from a dark guild in the age of 10…and chained her soul and magic into a spiritual form._

**_Uzumaki Kenjutsu: A type of swordplay that allows the user to work perfectly with magic and swordsmanship together. Not much can be said on this style except Zeref taught Kushina and Mito Uzumaki this sword style revealing that this is his fighting style but adapted into their version._**_ The clan's power comes from forgiveness and redemption in order to truly make their powers unleash!_

**_Buji Take-Over: Zeref contacts the Buji from within the Jinchuriki and allows both to make a connection to make a cloak form. They are three forms, Demon Cloak, Buji Cloak, and finally Full Buji mode. _**

_Fusion Magic: One of the ten Original Magic's. This magic allows the user to fuse their body with other entity. However the magic is rather unstable if two mages fuse…the effects can be permanent. But with spirits, animals, or even other non-human categories can be separated._

_Celestial Burst System Magic/Body: The user body has be exposed to two magic's that can kill him/her to the point that it doesn't and rather increases their abilities further than human possible. The Mage can force their body in Burst of magic energy that burns their body, but actually evolves them into a body, so they can battle stronger and faster. Only people who possess two of either Origin Magic or Original Magic can gain this ability._

_Pseudo-Immorality: Naruto's White Art's allow him to live forever and death can no longer take his body or soul. Though, he can die by normal means like over-drinking or physical and medical means of death. Naruto can also give his Pseudo-Immorality to anyone though, only if they accept the true meaning of what it weighs, outliving their friends and family._

_**Naruto is official become overpowered but not God-like…though he can kill God's…Slayers lol! And like I said any questions, ideas, suggestions, or requests on a certain girl for the harem just PM or leave at your reviews.  
**_

_**Here's a small preview for the mistake for all of the mistakes**_

_A year after Naruto arrived ____Tenroujima _   


_Zeref: I...honestly can say i don't know how to teach Naruto besides magic._

_Zora: Don't look at me i hate human stuides..._

_Mavis: I can tea-_

_Zora and Zeref: NO!_

_Mavis:BOO_

_Zora:How about we place him in one those boarding magic academy's? I mean he already learn most of the powers you thought him and his body still needs to devleop for my ritual before learning Slayer Magic. Mavis will probably molest him before during any lesson._

_Zeref sighs: but i really don't want Naruto to leave after such time we spend. And...where's Mavis?!_

_Mavis in a distance: Hey, Naru-kun want to play a game? it's call bad girl and a paddle._

_Zeref grabs his sister shoulders with anger in his eyes, "For the love of purity get him in a school!"_

* * *

_IN the magic council_

_"This child magic power energy is literally impossible for us to keep up with!" Michello yells._

_Jellal who was also surprise nods, "This child can be the a great assist to anyone...or become a new Zeref."_

_Org looks at the picture of the blond student named...Naruto Uzumaki... "This child is a mystery. No records of birth, family, or location before entering Bloom Hopes Acedemy. The only person at that time was a woman who seemed to have anger issues."_

_Yajima smiles at a clip where Naruto is helping students get to class, "Well, this boy is certainly kind to people...why is this meeting even about...truly?" The supporter of Fairy Tail asked._

_Ultear giggles, "I think the Magic Council wants to see if we can make this cute lad into a weapon like we did to Rai."  
_

_"WHAT!?" Yajima roars._

_Org glares at the man, "We must take steps, this child energy levels can topple even Salamander's reign of destruction when he turns eight, this year! We must use him for betterment of our people."_

_Michello nods, "This the only way to help everyone."_

_Jellal scoffs, "But, what about the child? Rai was force to do this because you use his sister medical condition against him."_

_"...it's easy to disappear during a school field trip..." Org commented_

**_End Preview_**

_**Ja ne, and have a nice wheeee!**_


End file.
